Пирог
этимологию английского pie, главное доказывается это легко.... пирог от пей, и рога, из которого пьют...закусывают... все естествеено и в английском просто возглас пей! пей лысый пей!!!!!!!бритые англичане были.... на голову бритые, под парик бритые, вши замучали знать английскую!!! им бы выпить, закусывать необязательно. вариант рожа тоже подходит. пирожки- пирогки--не выговорить а вот с рукой может быть связь, руками всю жизнь ели. основной инструмент. поэтому в финском = Пирог = пирог пиро́г род. п. -ога́, укр. пирíг, род. п. -ога́, блр. пiро́г, чеш., слвц. piroh, польск. pirog. Образование с суф. -оgъ (ср. Вондрак, Vgl. Gr. 1, 629) – от pirъ (см. пир); ср. Мi. Vgl. Gr. 2, 283; И. IIIмидт, KZ 23, 292. да послать лингвиста к чертовой матери Другие предполагают праслав. *руrоgъ, связанное с др.-русск. пыро "полба" (см. пырей, пыро), откуда получено *pirogъ в результате преобразования по народн. этимологии в связи с пир (Соболевский, РФВ 66, 348; Преобр. II, 60). Невероятно сближение с *рьrаti "бить, колотить" (Бернекер у Янко, WuS 1, 98) или с лит. spìrgti, spìrgau "поджаривать (кусочки сала)", вопреки Фортунатову (ВВ 3, 69), Гуйеру (LF 36, 59). Невозможно произведение от ст.-слав. пира "сума" (см. выше пи́ра), т. е. якобы "пирог на дорогу" (Штрекель, AfslPh 28, 512), потому что это греч. заимствование имело слишком незначительное распространение и его как раз не было у зап. славян, в то время как южн. славяне не знают слова *рirоgъ. Невероятно также, ввиду отсутствия этого слова в южн.-слав., происхождение из чув. pürǝk, крым.-тат., тур., чагат. böräk "пирог с мясом", вопреки Рамстедту (KWb. 67), Рясянену (FUF 29, 198; ZfslPh 20, 448). Лтш. pìrãgs "пирог", эст. piirag "пирог", фин. piiras (основа *рiirаа- с новым -s в фин.), карельск., олон. piiroa "пирожок"; см. М.–Э. (3, 233), Миккола (Berühr. 62), Сетэлэ (YÄН 61 и сл.), Фасмер (RS 6, 185 и сл.) против Шахматова (Bull. dе l᾽Асаd. dеs Sс. dе St. Pétersbourg, 1911, стр. 810), который считает фин. слово заимств. из праслав. Неудачно произведение из греч. πύργος "башня" (Якобсон, Slav. Word 2, 616) как в фонетическом или в семантическом отношении, так и с точки зрения географии слов. Не имеет ничего общего слово пиро́г с местн. н. Пирогоща, которое происходит от имени собств. Пирогостъ и не может быть сближено с греч. πυργῶτις. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 туда же пирога--лодка, на открытый пирожок походит... а вообще, к любителям тянуть одеяло на собственный язык, если вы считаете что пирог ваше слово--найдите с тем же корнем да пирожки, у нас есть, у вас нет....я приемов много знаю, как отсобачить фантазеров...как только говорят медведь наш, сразу в лоб, на небе? а медвежонок у вас есть с тем же корнем? ; pie (n.1) : "pastry," mid-14c. (probably older; piehus "bakery" is attested from late 12c.), from Medieval Latin pie "meat or fish enclosed in pastry" (c. 1300), perhaps related to Medieval Latin pia "pie, pastry," also possibly connected with pica "magpie" (see pie (n.2)) on notion of the bird's habit of collecting miscellaneous objects. Figurative of "something to be shared out" by 1967. : перевод "Тесто" в середине 14в. (Вероятно, старше, piehus "булочная" засвидетельствовано с конца 12в.), От средневекового латинского пирога "мяса или рыбы, заключенной в тесте", возможно, связано с средневековой латинской Пиа "пирог, печенье," также, возможно, связано с (с 1300). Pica "сороки" (см пирог (N.2)) на понятии птицы привычку собирать разные предметы. : : вообще народ-англичане мастера водить за нос, доверяй, но проверяй...смотрим в латинский словарь:pie pius 1) набожно, благочестиво, благоговейно(deos colere С); 2) по чистой совести, как требует долг(vixisse Ар; ferre aliquid Sen); 3) чистосердечно, искренно, глубоко (lugere aliquem С). : pius, a, um 1) набожный, благочестивый : врут англичане про латинский пирог, нету там больше слов на pie с намеком на пищу. : да это пейс!!! "еврею запрещается приобретать хлеб у булочника-нееврея даже если поблизости нет булочника-'еврея"'. Просто булочниками были евреи! : А голова в латинском--наше русское тесто...мозги то бишь...TEASTA, оттуда дурацкие тесты в ЕГЭ, нет теста-зубри. СМ. тесто см. тест И это их (у ортодоксалных)характерная примета...как у собаки на морде клоки..шерсти. : : According to OED, not known outside English, except Gaelic pighe, which is from English. In the Middle Ages, a pie had many ingredients, a pastry but one. Fruit pies began to appear c. 1600. Figurative sense of "something easy" is from 1889. Pie-eyed "drunk" is from 1904. Phrase pie in the sky is 1911, from Joe Hill's Wobbly parody of hymns. Pieman is not attested earlier than the nursery rhyme "Simple Simon" (c. 1820). Pie chart is from 1922. ; pie (n.3) : also pi, printers' slang for "a mass of type jumbled together" (also pi, pye), 1650s, perhaps from pie (n.1) on notion of a "medley," or pie(n.2); compare pica (n.1). As a verb from 1870. Related: Pied. ; pie (n.2) : "magpie," mid-13c. (late 12c. as a surname), from Old French pie (13c.), from Latin pica "magpie" (see magpie). In 16c., a wily pie was a "cunning person." в мордовском пиро'г пяряка пряка